Carneades
by Prusse
Summary: TRADUCTION - Si deux hommes sont en train de se noyer dans l'océan, et qu'il se trouve y avoir une planche ne pouvant supporter le poids que d'un seul homme, pousser l'autre homme à l'eau n'est pas un meurtre. Non.


**Auteur (Author) :** etcetera_desu

**Traductrice (Translator) :** Prusse

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont issus de l'imagination fertile d'Himaruya Hidekaze, tandis que cette fanfiction a été écrite par etcetera_desu ! Moi, je ne suis que la petite traductrice qui passait par là :D

**Lien vers la fic d'origine (Link to the fiction) :** dispo sur mon profil !

**Personnages : **Allemagne, Prusse.

**Rating :** T

**Note de la traductrice qui est tombée vachement malade malgré le beau temps :**

**HELLO LES GENS !**

Ça faisait longtemps, non ? J'espère juste que vous m'avez pas oublié entre temps (ou pire, maudite...) Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle petite traduction à mon palmarès qui a piqué ma curiosité !

J'ai passé mon après-midi dessus parce que j'avais rien d'autre à faire (qui a dit « si, traduire Gutters » ?... J'VOUS JURE QUE JE NE FAIS QUE ÇAAAA ! * part se cacher derrière son lit * ) Je l'ai découverte... euh, hier soir... ou alors ce matin, je sais plus... (oui, ma mémoire me fait souvent défaut...) J'espère juste qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plu, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur Allemagne et Prusse (car _Alone in the Dark_ faisait seulement une fixette sur the awesome kingdome of Prussia) et faute d'imagination, bah je me suis retrouvée à traduire le travail des autres ! (ce qui n'est pas plus mal au final u_u)

J'ai d'ailleurs pas mal de projets ces derniers temps... (bizarrement, c'est quand on arrête d'écrire qu'on a plein d'idées, étrange, hein ?) Je voulais écrire un petit OS sur Romano (mais je stagne à 5 petites pages toutes pas belles... je crois que je vais effacer et recommencer -_-'), je voulais aussi écrire un OS sur Prusse et un autre perso mystère (OS qui est d'ailleurs terminé mais que je vais réécrire finalement... oui, je sais, je me casse le cul à écrire 14 pages pour les effacer ensuite et les réécrire, je suis bizarre... ou maso, appelez ça comme vous voulez :D) et j'avais aussi commencé un drabble sur France... lui aussi jamais terminé... J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverai jamais au bout de mes projets * part déprimer sous son lit *

Oh, et pour ceux qui suivent plus ou moins Gutters, je reprends la publication dès le mois prochain (relax, Octobre arrive à grand pas !) donc d'ici deux ou trois semaines, je pense que la suite sera ENFIN en ligne :D

**DERNIERE CHOSE AVANT DE VOUS LAISSER EN PAIX** (oui, j'aime faire chier mon monde...)

Je réponds TOUJOURS aux reviews, qu'elles soient anonymes ou pas ! Donc n'hésitez pas ! Je rappelle juste que **les réponses aux reviews anonymes se font sur mon blog** (et ne vous inquiétez pas si je suis en retard de plusieurs semaines dans la réponse, j'ai tendance à être trèèèèès lente dans tout ce que je fais... désolée ^^')

Sur ce... _Bonne lecture_ _chers amis !_

**Carneades**

**(Carnéade)**

— Ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que j'apprécie moi aussi d'avoir un peu d'intimité ?

— Bon sang, je ne parle même pas de ça, espèce de gros tas de muscles. Je voulais juste aider dans les envir-

— Tu crois sérieusement que je peux te faire confiance après ce que tu as fait de mes dossiers sur les Taxes de Transactions Financières de la Zone Euro-

— Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours ça sur le tapis bordel, ce n'était pas mon intention première, d'accord ? Moi, tu m'entends pas râler sur la fois où t'as mouillé ton lit-

— Ce sont deux choses complètement différentes ! Ce n'est pas comparable sur la gravité des actes !

— Tu te fous de moi, c'était le putain de nouveau couvre-lit super cher de Johan brodé avec des fils d'or, il m'a flagellé pour t'avoir laissé dormir dessus et j'en ai encore les cicatrices-

L'instant d'après, Prusse disparut de son champ de vision. S'il avait encore quelque chose à dire, il ne le fit pas. Allemagne, tout d'abord, sentit une montée de satisfaction, mais quand il réalisa que le sol sous ses pieds était effrité, il s'approcha rapidement et regarda plus bas. Prusse s'accrochait au rebord de la falaise, lançant des petits coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, s'attardant sur les rochers qui, plus bas, semblaient jaillir des flots.

Allemagne croisa les bras, irrité.

— C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne fait pas attention à là où on met les pieds. Allez, dépêche-toi de sortir de là.

Prusse lui lança un regard noir et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, attrapa la cheville d'Allemagne. Qui glissa du rebord de la falaise. Et Prusse ne put qu'observer la scène avec horreur, agrippant l'homme au passage. Ils glissèrent tous deux d'une bonne distance, ripant leurs habits et leurs bras sur la surface rocailleuse de la falaise, mais Prusse réussit finalement à tirer Allemagne à ses côtés, le guidant vers une racine d'arbre qui ressortait de la falaise. Ils restèrent aussi immobiles que possible, s'assurant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité avant de recommencer à se quereller.

— Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu veux nous tuer tous les deux ? Tu aurais pu simplement te sortir de ce pétrin tout seul et on serait en route mais _non_-

— Je suis putain de désolé, d'accord ? Je ne voulais pas faire ça, c'était juste un foutu réflexe que j'ai eu-

— Un _réflexe_, bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais, que t'étais dans une piscine ? C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ne _réfléchis_ jamais, tu ne-

— Bordel de dieu est-ce que tu vas te la fermer, pour une fois dans ta putain de vie ferme ta grande gu-

— Je ne la fermerai _pas_, c'est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation pour commencer-

— C'est de la faute de l'instabilité merdique de cette falaise si je suis ici, et c'est de la faute de ton comportement de petit morveux prétentieux que _tu es_ ici avec moi-

— _Mon_ comportement-

— Ouais, et wahou, j'ai carrément sauvé ton cul après que tu sois tombé-

— _C'est toi qui m'a tiré_-

— Et merde, j'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, d'accord ? Mais visiblement, le sale pleurnichard que t'es ne peut pas le supporter-

— Ce que je ne peux pas supporter c'est ton sens frivole de la rigolade et du danger, et aussi le fait que tu ne peux pas garder ta malchance pour toi-

— Je vais te butter ton gros cul une fois qu'on sera sorti de ce mer_dier_-

Les rochers sur lesquels Prusse prenaient appuie commencèrent à crouler sous son poids et, même s'il chercha plus haut en tâtonnant des rochers plus stables, il commença à tomber. Allemagne l'attrapa par le poignet et Prusse s'accrocha à sa main aussi fortement qu'il le put, incapable de supporter autrement son poids, la falaise s'étant creuser vers l'intérieur, le laissant pendre au beau milieu du vide, avec ni roche ni racine que lui ou Allemagne aurait pu atteindre. Il baissa le regard pour voir les vagues s'écraser contre les rocs, semblant toujours plus proches, puis releva les yeux vers Allemagne, restant le plus immobile possible.

— Okay, je propose un cessez le feu jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne à notre secours.

— Bien, cracha Allemagne, luttant pour les garder tous deux en vie.

Prusse, quant à lui, s'occupait à remplir d'air ses poumons et crier à l'aide pendant qu'Allemagne se concentrer pour ne pas lâcher prise.

Et, bien sûr, tout ceci était arrivé il y a quatre heures.

**xox**

Ils étaient mollement suspendus au flanc de la falaise, Allemagne épuisé de supporter le poids de deux adultes et Prusse se coltinant une inflammation à force d'avoir régulièrement crier à l'aide lors de ces dernières heures. Allemagne avait essayé de penser à des choses joyeuses. Comme, par exemple : Prusse ayant la gorge irritée, ça voulait dire qu'il se la fermerait pour une fois. Ça, c'était sans aucun doute la plus heureuse des pensées...

— Merde, y a personne qui réalise qu'on n'est pas là ou quoi ?

… ou pas. Allemagne grinça des dents.

— La bonne question est « N'y a-t-il personne pour réaliser que _**je**_ ne suis pas là ? » Bon sang mais comment est-ce qu'ils peuvent arriver à des accords si je ne suis pas là-bas ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

— Exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Prusse resta silencieux, fixant l'océan sous lui, maussade. Allemagne se serait senti mal s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé. Plusieurs fois, il avait pu sentir ses doigts se desserrer, mais il se rappelait à chaque fois que lâcher Prusse maintenant équivaudrait à ne pas pouvoir lui mettre son poing dans la face une fois qu'ils seraient sur un sol plus stable. Lâcher Prusse serait irresponsable, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Allemagne ne pourrait jamais supporter, c'était la pensée même qu'il pourrait un jour l'être. Non, entre eux deux, il était clair que Prusse était l'irresponsable. Et c'était la pure vérité.

— Je m'ennuie.

— La ferme, rétorqua automatiquement Allemagne.

Il se força à ne pas soupirer, ayant prévu que ça arriverait après toutes les années qu'ils avaient passé à vivre ensemble. Faites confiance à Prusse pour qu'il s'ennuie au milieu d'une situation défiant la mort. Il devait avoir à coup sûr des problèmes avec les sensations fortes.

— Un kilomètre à pied, ça use ça...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu, toussant brusquement. Sa voix était devenue rauque à force d'avoir crier, il ne fallait donc pas s'attendre à ce qu'il puisse chanter, ou alors pas pour un long moment.

De l'autre côté de l'océan, le soleil s'approchait de l'horizon, pas encore en train de se coucher mais presque. Allemagne n'en pouvait plus. Il ne savait vraiment pas encore combien de temps il pourrait tenir, se donnant de la force avec des mots comme « Prusse est mon frère » et « Prusse aurait fait la même chose ». Pourtant, la conviction qu'il mettait dans ces mots s'amenuisait de plus en plus au fil des minutes, son intégrité rongée par tous les commentaires insensés que Prusse pensait à sortir. La soif et la faim commencèrent à se faire sentir. Ils n'avaient pas pris de petit-déjeuner, ni déjeuné à midi. Tout ça lui montait à la tête et il essayait de se rappeler que tout finirait pas rentrer dans l'ordre. D'habitude, tout finissait par s'arranger. Dans cette circonstance, ce n'était sûrement pas différent. Sûrement.

Les doigts d'Allemagne commencèrent à glisser.

Alarmé, Prusse agrippa le poignet du blond, levant des yeux horrifiés vers lui.

— Réveille-toi lourdaud ! T'as pas intérêt à me lâcher ou je jure devant Dieu, après que les rochers m'aient fracassé et que les poissons m'aient mastiqué et aient recraché mes os, je viendrai te hanter jusqu'à ce que t'en chiales de peur. Et je rigole pas.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux jamais te la fermer, siffla amèrement Allemagne, raffermissant sa prise sans grand enthousiasme. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux jamais te rendre _utile_.

— Je suis déjà super utile, contra sèchement Prusse.

— Si je te laissais tomber, je parie que rien ne changerait.

— Comment _oses_-tu-

Prusse s'interrompit, fixa Allemagne avec un abattement croissant.

— Tu... Tu le penses _vraiment_ ?

— Ça ne te regarde pas, que je sache.

— Ne plaisante pas sur des merdes pareilles. Jamais.

Et le silence retomba entre eux.

**xox**

— A L'AIDE, cria Prusse, la voix cassée. POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE AIDEZ-NOUS !

A l'approche de la nuit, la vision d'Allemagne commençait à se voiler et vaciller, l'air froid devenant coupant comme des lames de rasoir. Il avait la gorge sèche et ses doigts étaient moites. Plusieurs fois, sa prise sur la racine d'arbre avait faibli mais il avait fini par y planter ses ongles profondément, si bien que maintenant sa main commençait à saigner. Il essayait de garder ses pieds coincés fermement dans les crevasses de la falaise mais l'angle dans lequel il se trouvait commençait à endolorir ses membres. Dès qu'il tentait de bouger un peu pour permettre à son sang de circuler le long de ses jambes, des cailloux s'éboulaient, le forçant à s'arrêter avant qu'une tragédie ne survienne.

En louchant vers le haut de la falaise, il rit presque devant l'absurdité de la chose. Ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça du bord. S'il pouvait utiliser ses deux mains, Allemagne pourrait facilement escalader tout en haut en cinq minutes. S'il pouvait utiliser ses deux mains. S'il pouvait utiliser ses deux...

— ALLEMAGNE EST EN BAS, A L'AIDE MERDE !

Personne ne venait. Personne ne venait. Comme ses amis étaient géniaux. Comme ils étaient réfléchis. Comme ils étaient attentionnés. Il devait vraiment tout faire lui-même. En commençant par se sortir de là.

Si seulement il pouvait utiliser ses deux mains.

**xox**

A quoi servait Prusse maintenant ?

Franchement.

Mettons de côté les sentiments qu'il avait développé à son égard en grandissant sous sa tutelle, son temps était venu et passé. Oui, oh oui, il avait été à une époque un grand royaume, le plus grand de tous les royaumes, mais ça ne servait à rien de vivre dans le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Les royaumes grandissaient pour mieux tomber. Sous le règne de Bismarck, si son autorité et sa politique avaient continué, Prusse porterait sûrement maintenant le nom d' « Allemagne » tout comme Angleterre portait celui de « Royaume Uni ». Mais il avait, pour des raisons inexplicables, 'relégué' ce rôle à Allemagne lui-même, croyant d'une manière ou d'un autre que le prestige du nom « Prusse » qui était à ce moment-là plus un état qu'une nation _signifiait quelque chose_. Et puis il y a eu les Guerres. Et la division. Bien sûr, il avait mis en place une sorte de politique avec les Soviets, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau réunis, la seule raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas disparu comme le reste de leurs frères allemands, c'était parce qu'il s'accrochait à l'illusion qu'on avait _besoin_ de lui, que les disparités économiques entre leur deux moitiés exigées sa présence.

Il restait à la maison toute la journée, éditait son blog, ne causait que des ennuis, faisait parfois le ménage dans la maison, parfois la cuisine, parfois le linge.

Mais à quoi servait-il ?

Franchement.

**xox**

Si Prusse n'était plus là, les choses resteraient les mêmes. Elles resteraient comme elles les avaient été juste après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Allemagne avait été indépendant pendant très, très longtemps. Il avait pris soin de lui-même à la perfection. A la perfection. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui ajoute le poids de devoir s'occuper d'un fainéant comme Prusse, pas vrai ? Un fainéant. Prendre soin. Indépendant.

_Non_, argua quelque chose dans sa poitrine, _non, non, non_.

Il vit quelques réminiscences du passé, dans lesquelles Prusse le portait dans ses bras et l'embrassait sur le nez, dans lesquelles Prusse sautait dans un lac quand il a cru qu'il se noyait, dans lesquelles Prusse le soignait après qu'il se soit bagarré.

Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps. Tellement longtemps. Ça ne servait à rien de penser au passé. Si le passé voulait prendre la défense de Prusse, il y avait bien plus d'Histoire sinistre entre eux pour le dévaloriser.

Se faire battre. Se faire blesser. Se faire abandonner. Se faire frapper. Se faire blesser. Se faire blesser.

_Non, non, non_, fit encore une fois son cœur. Et encore une fois, pour la bonne mesure, _non_.

**xox**

Tu te souviens ?

Cette fois où Prusse t'a pris par les cheveux et massacré pour avoir parler à Autriche malgré son interdiction (_mais c'était en pleine guerre, au beau milieu des hostilités_). Cette fois où Prusse t'a fait démonter et remonter ton fusil dans l'hiver hargneux, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu t'évanouisses presque, au beau milieu de la nuit, malgré ta peur et ta faim, malgré tes pleurs. Cette fois-là où Prusse t'as pris par le col, écrasant ta tête contre un mur car le conseil des ministres prussien avait été dissout. Ce jour où Prusse t'a giflé pour avoir jeté des anciens biens communistes lui appartenant.

Tu te souviens.

Cette fois où Prusse t'a rejeté et a fait venir France à ses côtés pour que tu goûtes à la défaite. Cette fois où Prusse s'est battu avec Autriche puis contre toi pour qu'il puisse posséder tes terres propres terres. Cette fois où il t'a poussé au cœur d'une bataille même s'il n'y avait pas de casques assez petits pour convenir à l'enfant que tu étais. Cette fois-là où il t'a frappé pour avoir oser dire que Bismarck était un idiot.

_Mais il t'a aussi tenu par la main et il t'a emmené faire du cheval, et il est allé jusque dans la Forêt-Noire pour toi quand tu t'es perdu, et il t'a grondé et a promis de toujours prendre soin de toi, et il t'a bordé pour que tu t'endormes et_ t'a frappé pour avoir obéit aux ordres et sabotés tes traités et mis en place ton autorité car il était faible, est faible et sera toujours faible maintenant que tu es plus vieux, que tu es un homme, indépendant, avec sa propre nation, ses propres frontières et forces militaires. Il était jaloux de toi, toujours jaloux de toi, il voulait que tu t'appuies sur lui comme ça, une fois adulte, tu te soumettrais à lui sous prétexte de liens familiaux.

Souviens-toi.

Prusse est faible.

Il.

Est.

Inutile.

Et rien ne changerait s'il disparaissait.

**xox**

— Hé, fit Prusse d'une voix rauque, plissant les yeux vers le crépuscule. Tu penses à quoi ?

— A Carnéade.

— Carnéade ? Ça me dit quelque chose. Un philosophe grec, ou quelque chose comme ça, non ?

— Cyrénéen.

— Carnéade, répéta Prusse, comme s'il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. Carnéade...

Le silence reprit de nouveau ses droits. Par-dessus l'horizon, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Le temps se refroidissait.

**xox**

Les doigts d'Allemagne glissèrent à nouveau.

**xox**

— Carnéade, fit soudainement Prusse, un frisson dévalant son épine dorsale. La planche de Carnéade.

Allemagne ne dit rien.

Prusse ne faisait rien d'autre que paressait, absorbait telle une sangsue l'économie bien portante des Allemands de l'ouest qui travaillaient dur, ne contribuait pas au gouvernement, ne contribuait pas au bien-être global de la nation. A quoi servait-il ? Pourquoi existait-il ? Allemagne était une seule et grande nation, et non une dichotomie nécessitant l'existence de deux entités. Même si Prusse l'aimait.

l'aimait

l'aime

— Ce n'est pas l'idée expérimentale sur les deux gars qui se noient au milieu de l'océan avec une planche qui ne peut supporter que le poids d'une personne ?

La prise d'Allemagne se desserra. Prusse s'accrocha plus fermement, sentant un vent de panique le prendre.

mais

Prusse ne servait plus vraiment à grand chose, même l'état de Prusse n'existait plus alors pourquoi, _pourquoi _est-ce qu'il s'accrochait avec autant d'entêtement, tant, tant d'entêtement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'accrochait à Allemagne comme un parasite, parce que c'est ce qu'il était, un parasite, un parasite-

— Et si l'un des gars pousse l'autre de la planche et est sauvé... s'il était jugé pour meurtre il pourrait plaider l'auto-défense parce que l'un d'entre eux allait mourir dans tous les cas, c'est ça ?

Allemagne ne dit qu'une chose :

— Je suis fatigué.

— Oh non, non tu ne l'es pas abruti de gosse, _ne me laisse pas mourir_. Je ne te laisserais jamais, _jamais _mourir, alors ne me fais pas ce coup-là. N'oublie pas toutes ces fois où j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi parce que je – est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Allemagne, _est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?_ Reste fort encore un peu, quelqu'un va venir. Quelqu'un va venir pour toi. Ils n'en ont peut-être rien à foutre de moi, _mais quelqu'un viendra pour toi_.

— C'est vrai, lâcha Allemagne, en plein délire. Quelqu'un viendra pour moi.

— Oh bon Dieu, souffla Prusse. Je t'en prie, ne me tue pas, Allemagne. Pas toi.

Les doigts d'Allemagne glissèrent.

Et il se retrouva face à face avec Suisse.

— Écoute bien, malabar, je vais mettre un harnais sur Prusse d'abord et après je t'en attacherai un. On va vous tirer vers le haut doucement, mais une fois que le harnais sera mis, tu pourras lâcher. Pour l'instant, garde une prise ferme sur l'autre idiot. Ne fais rien jusqu'à ce que je te le dise, d'accord ?

Allemagne ne put que hocher stupidement la tête.

— Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une licence professionnelle en alpinisme. Mes gens de la Croix Rouge attendent en haut.

En ce qui sembla à peine quelques secondes, Allemagne se retrouva sur la terre ferme, loin de la falaise à laquelle il s'était retrouvé suspendu pendant des heures entières. Son bras commença à lui faire mal comme jamais, une douleur qu'il n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir exister dans un seul stupide membre. Même s'il avait été pris d'assaut, il se souvint parfaitement que la première personne à avoir toucher son visage et examiner ses blessures avait été Prusse, plus fin et plus assoiffé que lui, et pâle, et faible, et bouleversé. Mais la foule s'amenuisa et Prusse fut bousculé plus loin. Et le temps qu'Allemagne boive un peu d'eau pour éclaircir ses idées, Prusse n'était plus là.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué.

**xox**

Une semaine plus tard, Allemagne entra dans la chambre de Prusse sans toquer. Leur première conversation depuis la falaise. Prusse n'avait pas botté le cul d'Allemagne et Allemagne ne l'avait pas cogné au visage, comme les deux se l'étaient promis au début de leur dispute.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Allemagne grimaça au manque d'émotion dans la voix de l'autre. Le manque de feu. Le manque de... le manque d'_affection_. Il restait constamment dans sa chambre. Il ne descendait pas manger. Il ne mettait pas le bazar. Il ne parlait pas au téléphone. Parfois il sortait promener les chiens, mais sinon...

— … Je suis désolé d'avoir été faible, lâcha Allemagne. Je n'ai jamais voulu...

— Ne mens pas.

Prusse ferma calmement le magazine qu'il lisait.

— Tu as pensé chaque mot.

— J'ai été _faible_, insista Allemagne. Je ne... Je n'ai jamais voulu...

— Me tuer ?

Allemagne ne pouvait rien dire. Il serra les poings à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

— Est-ce que tu serais plus heureux si je disparaissais ? demanda silencieusement Prusse. Tu préfèrerais que je ne reste pas avec toi ? Parce que quand je te propose de l'aide, tu dis que je suis une nuisance et quand je ne fais rien, tu dis aussi que je suis une nuisance.

— Je suis désolé, dit Allemagne, à genoux aux pieds du lit de Prusse, serrant les jambes de l'autre homme tout en y enfouissant son visage. Je suis désolé.

Avec prudence, Prusse enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Allemagne comme il l'avait toujours fait. Et qu'il ferait toujours, aussi. Et il ressentit ça comme un échec de sa part, un échec d'être fait d'une autre trempe, un échec de céder encore devant Allemagne, comme il le ferait toujours parce que le vieux Prusse cède toujours au jeune Allemagne. Et ce fut un échec encore plus grand de sa part parce qu'Allemagne ne ressentirait jamais la même chose pour Prusse; l'amour n'hésitait pas. Prusse n'hésitait jamais.

— Tu as été faible, finit par dire Prusse avec beaucoup de réluctance.

Il essaya d'oublier le mal qu'il avait ressenti quand il comprit qu'il ne représentait rien aux yeux du monde, que le monde ne voyait qu'Allemagne et personne d'autre dans son coin d'Europe. Alors qu'Allemagne l'enlaçait, soulagé d'obtenir son pardon, Prusse ne pouvait que fermer fortement les yeux, voulant croire ses propres mots en y mettant toute sa foi.

— Tu as été faible.

_**Fin**_

Malabar = en anglais, beefcake, désigne les personnes souvent bien bâties (athlètes etc) qui posent nus. Parfois.

Les mots sans majuscules et sans point en plein milieu du texte sont _**normaux**_. Je n'ai fait que coller aux désirs de l'auteur, et c'est fait pour traduire un peu l'esprit fou d'Allemagne ;)

Je répondrai donc aux reviews anonymes (s'il y en a) sur mon blog dont l'adresse est sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et à bientôt j'espère~


End file.
